drizzlerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Charms
Code: EE-2997-22-11-REFLECTION Nickname: Lucky Charms, but mostly just Charm, or Charmed. Acquired by nearly routinely having close scrapes with large machinery as a child. Personality: Open, positive, optimistic. Despite being at the lowest possible rank or station in a horrid system, she manages to keep an obnoxiously bright outlook on everything. Growing up in the factory, she took in every bit of the place as a playground, often causing delays in the process when caught balancing on top of the part conveyor robot track, or such like, but promising never to do it again when asked not to. When she caused enough trouble to be locked away by herself, she found it as an opportunity to pull the odd trinkets and scraps she was always collecting from her pockets and arrange them on the floor in patterns, or scratch designs and fantastic looking beasts into the concrete walls. She makes up her own games on a regular basis, and firmly believes that when anyone dies, their soul flies into the sky where they can play with birds and never be grumpy again. At least, she believes it of her own mother. Appearance: With bright copper hair, and green eyes that manage to sparkle sometimes, even in the dim factory lighting, she tends to stick out. Her hair is cut short, as per factory standards, and she tends to find little bits of string, or strips of plastic shipping wrap to tie her hair back in a short pony tail, though chunks of it tend to get loose and flop all over. She is only 4’9” tall with room to grow a little more, with a build that rides the border between slim and average frame beginning to fill out, and her seemingly boundless energy keeps her fit, and a little on the muscular side. She has a multitude of small scars, particularly on her hands, that evidence the many scrapes she’s gotten into but they are just paler lines on her pale skin. So as to be very visible, she was issued orange coveralls with reflective stripes. Age: 13 Gender: Female Job: Factory worker on the forklift line. Skills: While she has been given basic, on the job training in making forklifts, one of Charm's greatest untapped gifts is as a designer and planner. Her creative mind sees ways to make things happen that others might have trouble finding. Because of her preternatural cheeriness, she also has a knack for breaking through the robotic veil, and seeing the human in people. Though she has been alive long enough to learn that some people would like to hurt her, she blames this on their living conditions, and so often tries to reach out to them. Sometimes at her own risk, if she isn't as careful as usual. She has also just figured out how to whistle, and enjoys composing her own tunes to the rhythm of the machinery around her, even if the machinery drowns it out before others can hear it. Also, she has figured out how to read decently well from warning labels, and a little from the propaganda movies, though she isn’t very fond of the latter. She says that the people don’t really seem happy in them. Other: Charm was essentially raised by whoever in the factory was willing to deal with her. Her mother died before she was one in some sort of accident(no one ever actually told her, so we can make something up if plot-convenient :p ), and so she considers every woman in the factory her mother, or aunt, or sister, or whatever. She thrives on the thought of family, and would probably have a swift nervous breakdown if that were crushed. So saying, though, she can construct a 'family' out of any group of people she is near, at any given time. Also, her moniker was given because light shining off a robot outside made her squirm and fidget, reaching for the bright spot while they were naming her. She has a reputation for being a good, consistent worker, though lately she has been put on some of the more repetitive, tiring lines to try and break her habit of finding ways to make the job more interesting, putting her in contact with some of the less ‘desirable’ workers in the factory like BIRDSONG and KICKER. So far, it doesn’t seem to have worked. Also, she harbors no special hatred of the robots. Like every other machine, she sees them as design marvels and useful tools, but feels that they should be less important than her ‘family’. She even once attempted to make a couple small changes to one of the robots she was repairing to make it more ‘people friendly’. Her efforts were not appreciated. She still also has a habit of filling her pockets with random things from the factory floor. Bolts, nuts, washers, pieces of plastic and fiberglass, tiny chunks of vacuum hose, or whatever. Her most treasured bit is the hardened tip of a broken center punch that is approximately ¼’x 2’ long with a conical tip. She uses it to scrape drawings and the occasional disconnected group of words into the concrete above her bunk.